


A Tale of Togas

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF Clary Fray, BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, Battle Clizzy, F/F, Getting Together, Halloween Parties w/ a Toga Theme, Izzy is Weapons Master, The gang dresses in 300 outfits, Toga Related Seduction, Togas, feral vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Clary is rather excited to find that while hunting down a rogue Vampire and Seelie working together, it looks like they will need to infiltrate an Ancient Greece themed halloween party.  Except that means Isabelle in a toga.  A very thin, skimpy, toga that has no back.  No problem. She's got this.(Also known as I wanted to put Clizzy in togas and this was the best excuse I could come up with to do that.)
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, mentioned Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595839
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	A Tale of Togas

**Author's Note:**

> For my Bingo Prompt: Hunt! 
> 
> Also works for today's Canon Femslash February Submission, so two birds with one stone!! 
> 
> AND, final note, if you're getting Elizabeth Swann from that weapons scene in Pirates of the Caribbean vibes with the one Izzy scene? You read right. Oh yeah. 
> 
> Do I have a slight obsession with the 300 outfits? YES MAYBE, OKAY? ALSO - SABY DID THE MOST AMAZING ART [HOLY FUCK](https://sabylovescats.tumblr.com/post/190850395693/doodled-isabelle-from-shadowhunters-in-the-queen) \- FOR THIS, SO PLEASE GO GIVE THEM ALL OF THE LOVE OVER [HERE](https://sabylovescats.tumblr.com/)!!!

"This is a horrible idea."

Izzy gave her brother a look and put her hands on her hips. "It is with that kind of attitude, Alec. Now shut up and put it on." 

Alec rolled his eyes and glared at her. "No. We're not going to be able to infiltrate a halloween party like this." 

"Oh ye of little faith," Izzy said, giving him a wink. "Clary's already gone to get changed, and I'm pretty sure that Jace isn't going to complain." 

Alec sighed again. "Izzy..." 

"Hey," Izzy gave him a shove, narrowing her eyes. "At least you get to wear a sword. I have to hide mine." 

Alec blinked and took in her outfit, the white toga, while floor length, clearly hugging her figure, hiding next to nothing. "Where?" 

"Don't be impolite and go get changed. Don't worry I can spray abs on you if we need to, just like they did for the movie," she said with a wink, shoving him towards her bathroom. 

"Izzy?" Clary called, stepping out of the bathroom, glad for the longer skirts that she was wearing, pulling her hair up. "Can you help me do whatever you did to your hair?" 

Izzy turned and her breath caught, the pale column of Clary's neck exposed as she lifted her hair up in a mimic of the way she'd done her own. She swallowed hard and nodded, moving forward. "Want me to do your makeup too?" 

Clary breathed out a sigh of relief, grinning at her. "That'd be great." 

It would be, because she refused to let Clary look anything less than breathtaking. If it was her own personal torture at the same time, well, that was her own fault. "All right, sit down. I finally got Alec to agree to go put on his outfit." 

Clary giggled. "He's not happy." 

"He'll be perfectly fine once he sees the outfit, or distinct lack of one that Magnus is wearing," Izzy muttered. Magnus, of course, had been the one to secure the invitation to the party and they were going to take full advantage. The rogue vampire and seelie pair they were chasing had killed a number of mundanes and tonight it was going to stop. 

Clary hummed and closed her eyes as Izzy's fingers started to comb through her hair, giving gentle tugs to the curls, lifting and pinning them into place, securing it with a thin piece of gold ribbon. "Gold to your silver, hm?" 

Izzy gave Clary a wink. "You shine like sunshine itself. Gold is fitting. It's what your makeup will be too." 

Clary bit down on her lip and fought down the urge to groan. Isabelle's fingers, gentle and intent on her face, for the better part of an hour, mastering whatever look she had in mind to craft? Torture. "A good compliment to yours." 

"Red might be my color," Izzy said, grinning as she stepped back, surveying her work on Clary's hair. "But that doesn't mean I can't rock them all." She stepped in front of Clary and carefully tugged one strand free, having it hang down against the column of her neck. She swallowed, imagining leaning in to leaving mark after mark against that pale skin. "There, perfect." 

Clary looked up at Isabelle and told herself not to look. She was not going to look, but Isabelle, standing in front of her like this, every single curve on display, was distracting, intoxicating, hot, fuck, so hot, and she was on fire having her this close and unable to touch. "Thanks, Iz." 

Izzy winked at Clary and stepped away, heading towards her dresser, humming as she picked through some of her makeup. "All right, now to put the finishing touches on!" 

~!~ 

Heading towards the party (and watching Alec scowl with every once over he was given), Clary couldn't help smiling the second Simon and Magnus joined them. Magnus was wearing what appeared to be an  _ excuse _ for a toga (and Alec was staring,  _ again _ ), and Simon matched Jace and Alec in their 300 Spartan outfits. 

"Everyone ready?" She grinned when she got nods. "Now, plan?" 

"Seduce the vampire, wait til we're dragged away, then attack?" Magnus offered, leaning against Alec. 

Izzy snorted, watching as Magnus dragged Alec into the party, grabbing Clary's hand, following after him. Inside the club was packed, and many patrons were wearing togas just like they were. She stepped in close to Clary, leaning to whisper in her ear. "Jace and Simon are on first watch. Dance with me?" 

Torture. Dancing was also torture, Clary was convinced. Dancing with Isabelle, especially the way she'd seen Izzy dance? She was going to die. She was not going to survive this. She would absolutely expire on the spot. Except she had to nod, because when was she going to get another chance like this? 

Clary let Isabelle tug her towards the dance floor, glad that her blush wasn't immediately obvious in the club, but then they were stopping, near the edge of the dance floor, where they could be seen, and she was being tugged in close. 

"Relax," Izzy breathed, leaning in close to whisper in Clary's ear. If she also used that as an excuse to press in closer to Clary, that was her own damn business. She rolled her hips and began to dance, wrapping her arms around Clary's shoulders. "Come on, you know how to dance. Move with me." 

Of all the ways, in all of the situations that she had pictured Isabelle saying those words to her, this was not one of them. Clary shuddered, but willingly moved closer, until every brush against Isabelle was fire along her skin. She closed her eyes and moved closer, swaying in the circle of Izzy's arms. If nothing else, they would make damn good bait for the vamp that was looking for his next snack. 

Clary lost complete track of time, pressed up against Izzy, sweat dripping down her neck from the closeness of their bodies and how good it felt like this. That was when, of course, Izzy had to lean in to whisper in her ear. 

"Think we've caught his eye. Creepy guy at your four o'clock," Izzy whispered into Clary's ear, letting her lips brush over the shell of her ear, feeling Clary shiver in her arms. "Think he's the vamp, because he definitely wasn't standing there a few seconds ago." 

Clary blinked hard, a few times, to try to focus, clearing her throat and nuzzling into Izzy's neck to be able to talk back to her. "All right. Do we know if he's looking at you or me?" she breathed, resisting the urge to lick up the drop of sweat she could see running down Izzy's neck. 

Izzy let her head fall back with a quiet groan, not even having to fake it with Clary's mouth pressed to her skin like that. "Both," she managed, biting down on her lower lip, letting her eyes fall halfway shut, watching him walk closer. "Think he's about to make a move. Hold on." 

Clary wanted to tell Izzy that she could take care of herself, most of the time, when she was abruptly yanked from Isabelle's arms and pulled through the club at vamp speed. "Izzy!" she cursed, scrambling for her kindjals that were tucked in the holsters against her thighs. The vamp gave her another pull and threw her into the wall, baring his teeth. 

"Well, well, what have I caught here?" he purred, reaching up and under her toga, yanking at the holster on her thigh, pulling it off to look at the weapons, giving them a sniff. "Looks like I've caught myself a baby shadowhunter." He leaned in and purred into her ear. "Come to play?" 

"Let go," Clary growled, driving her knee up and into his solar plexus, watching him stumble back with a grunt. She could hear the others shouting in the club, all of them heading towards where she'd been taken. She scrambled for her weapons on the ground, but the vamp was tugging her away from the pounding of the music. "Izzy!" she shouted. 

"Quiet," he snarled, pulling on her hair. "Now come, you might be small, but you smell..." he breathed in, his eyes looking wild and drunk. "I've never smelled something so delicious." 

Clary swore under her breath as the vampire yanked her further into the club, pulling at the toga that was already threatening to come off of her shoulders. She needed backup and she needed it now! 

~!~ 

Izzy turned the corner and nearly ran into the other half of the duo they were chasing, a Seelie standing in front of them, an unnatural light in his eyes. 

"Ah yes, the precious shadowhunters, come to bring us to heel," he drawled, tilting his head. "I'm afraid that you're far too late to save your friend, and you'll have to stop here." 

Izzy let her whip flow down her hand and gathered it, straightening her stance, glad when Jace and Simon approached behind her, Simon with fangs bared and Jace with the sword he'd been wearing. 

"Ah, ah, ah. Now, that's just not fair, is it?" The Seelie waved his fingers and watched as Jace's sword flew out of his hand and into the hallway behind him. He smirked. "Must keep the odds even, shouldn't we, shadowhunters?" 

Izzy cursed and grabbed the dagger she'd stuffed down the front of her dress, tossing it to Jace, before snapping her whip at the Seelie. "I don't think so," she growled, hearing Clary shout their name again. "Simon, take care of him," she ordered, forcing him back another step with a snap of her whip, watching as Simon dashed forward at vamp speed. 

She didn't wait to see if Simon had managed to be successful, already racing down the corridor, lifting the edge of her dress, tucking it into the leather bands around her waist. She'd have to thank Simon for insisting on following the movie outfits at some point. 

"Clary!" Izzy shouted, pulling out her witchlight, holding it aloft as she kept running. She took a deep breath, glad when the sounds of a fight died down behind her, even as she moved deeper into the recesses of the club. 

~!~ 

Alec was glad to see the Seelie they were chasing unconscious on the floor, even if Simon was standing above him with blood on his face. "Where's Izzy and Clary?" 

"The vamp took Clary," Jace said, scrambling to grab his sword, tucking it into his belt again. "We've got to get going." 

Alec nodded and shared a quick look with Magnus before racing down the hallway. 

~!~

"So why do you smell so  _ good,  _ little shadowhunter?" the vampire purred, his eyes still drunk as he leaned in closer, sniffing against her neck. "Do tell. I've never smelled a shadowhunter like you before." 

"A good skin care regimen is key," Clary gasped, trying to get away from him, shuddering. "Get the hell away from me." 

"I don't think so. I don't want my clan to miss out on you," he purred, turning the corner and opening a door. "You see, I have to feed them, because if I were to let them out, well, you'll see." 

Clary swallowed, especially when a dark red light suddenly lit the room just enough for her to see all of the vampires in the room. Their faces were sunken in and their eyes too bright, all of them turning to face her at once. She recognized the feral look they had and took a step back, only to slam against the vampire. Fuck, she couldn't let them have her blood and become daylighters. 

"Now, now, where do you think you're going?" he purred, laughing hoarsely into her ear. "I never thought I would find something so delicious smelling at a party like this. Who knew shadowhunters knew to have fun on halloween." 

"We are after you," Clary snapped, glaring at him. "And we're going to stop you." 

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," the vampire drawled. "In fact, I would be surprised if my dear Joseph has not already finished off your friends, I know you like to travel in packs." 

Clary shuddered as he grabbed at her and tugged her towards the half-circle of vampires that were closing in on the both of them. She stomped on his foot, hard, with her heel, throwing an elbow into his face before breaking free and twisting, using his height to her advantage to throw him over her shoulder. 

There was a group snarl behind her and she raced for the door, slamming it shut just as the sound of multiple bodies hit it and immediately dented the metal. "Shit," she sword, frantically patting down her ankle, but it looked like she'd lost her stele along with everything else. "Fuck, fuck..." 

"Clary!" Isabelle shouted, glad when she saw Clary leaning against a door, though the snarling through it immediately had her on guard all over again. "What's-" 

"There's feral vamps. At least a dozen of them," Clary panted. "He's their sire. Been starving them, I would guess, keeping them alive, but not fed." 

Izzy's eyes widened. " _Shit,_ " she swore. She grabbed the spare pair of kindjal's she'd worn and offered them to Clary. "We're going to have a hell of a fight on our hands." She grabbed her stele and drew a locking rune on the door. "That'll hold them long enough for the boys to catch up." 

"Do you have a spare stele, I lost mine when he grabbed me," Clary said, spinning the knives in her hands, part of her relaxing now that she was at least armed. 

Izzy nodded and pulled another out of her thigh holster, handing it over to her. "Make it quick." 

"Izzy, Clary!" Simon shouted, coming to a skidding stop beside them. The sound of snarls from behind the door made him look up and he froze, staring at it with wide eyes. "That's more than one." 

Izzy looked up as Alec, Magnus and Jace joined them shortly after, all of them looking at the door with the hinges slowly being torn off. 

"I would give anything for another Seraph blade," Jace muttered, eyeing the door. 

Izzy hummed and twisted, grabbing a spare blade off her calf, offering it to Jace. "Good thing I came prepared then." 

Jace blinked, looking at the blade and then at her outfit that had no back except for two leather straps and a long skirt. "Where were you hiding that?" 

Izzy shrugged. 

"You wouldn't happen to have a spare of that spare?" Alec asked, rolling his carefully in his hand. 

Izzy looked over at Clary and rolled her eyes. "It's always on the women to come prepared, don't ever let them forget that," she muttered, twisting and pulling the other spare blade she'd stashed, knowing that Jace was prone to losing his in a fight, before tossing it at Alec, ignoring their wide eyes. 

Magnus gave a low whistle and grinned. "My dear, I am impressed." 

"How the hell do you fit all that?" 

Izzy simply smirked and grinned at him, pulling out the small set of three arrows, four daggers and two spare steles out as well, waving them at the boys before turning back to the door. She lifted her chin, proud when they all stared at her in shock. "I _am_ Weapons Master, do you think I don't know how to conceal my weapons?" 

None of them had a response for that and she turned her attention back to the door, holding the daggers between her fingers, watching as the door slowly started to buckle more and more under the assault. 

Clary swallowed down the declaration of love and adoration that almost escaped her mouth. She stared at Isabelle, and the way she triumphantly grinned before turning to the door, her expression lethal, daggers in one hand, her whip in the other. With a dozen or more vampires bearing down on them, it was completely inappropriate to want Isabelle to pin her to the wall, but, then again. Her thoughts were rarely appropriate when it came to Izzy these days. 

"Here we go," Izzy called out, watching the door buckle inward.

~!~ 

Clary swallowed, panting hard, leaning back against the wall, blood spattered along her white toga, and several fresh cuts across her arm and shoulder healing with the two iratze's Izzy had carefully applied. "Red, is definitely your color," she managed, huffing out a laugh. 

Izzy looked down at the once-white toga and grinned. It was far more red than white, now. "You got that right." She squirmed uncomfortably in the wet fabric. "But as fabulous as I look in this, I want nothing more than to get into a shower." 

"I'll create a portal for you," Magnus offered, leaning against Alec. He yawned and pressed his face into Alec's shoulder. "Alec can come give his report to the Clave tomorrow. Husband's orders." 

Clary snorted and watched as Izzy turned back to bicker with Jace, both of them arguing over who had killed the last vampire. It was an old point of contention and she could see the adrenaline starting to drain from both of them. She blew out a hard breath and idly flipped the kindjals in her hand until Magnus had the portal summoned and stepped through. 

"Come on," Izzy called, waving to Clary. "Let's go get changed, and I want to take another look at that cut on your shoulder." 

Clary nodded and watched as Isabelle strode through the Institute, her head held high, blood soaking her dress, more spattered across her skin. The sight was arresting, but even more so was the slight bloodthirsty smirk Izzy was holding back as she surveyed Ops. It didn't appear that there was anything urgent for her to address, so it was easy enough to head straight to their room. 

Clary pushed her fingers through her hair and then cringed, remembering all too late all of the blood on her hands. Now she'd need to wash her hair tonight. She wrinkled her nose and followed into Isabelle’s room before she thought twice about it, blinking when Isabelle stopped in the middle of the room, her back to the door. Of course, now she couldn’t stop staring at Isabelle’s back, hard muscles under soft skin, only leather straps covering her, all the way to where the fabric rode low on her hips. She muffled a groan and froze when Izzy turned to her, glad she’d shut the door behind them both. 

Izzy turned around and stared at Clary, raising both of her eyebrows, before stepping closer, until Clary was pressed back against her door and they were standing only inches apart. She reached out and carefully trailed her fingers along the bare skin of Clary's side, down, lower, over the small curve of her hip, under the dip of fabric to where the holster for her stele was, tugging it free with a quick motion. She kept her eyes locked on Clary's, watching her pupil's dilate and her lips drop open. "Can't forget this," she whispered, drawing a locking rune and a silencing one on the door in quick succession. 

Clary swallowed hard, unable to look away from Isabelle as she stayed pressed against her, making sure the runes took. She let her head fall back against the door, her heart threatening to pound out of her chest. She bit down on her lip and fought down the urge to pant. Fuck, Izzy was too close, and like this she could feel every tempting curve pressed against her. 

"You know," Izzy whispered, reaching up to trail her fingers along the column of Clary's neck, carefully tracing the now fading scar from the wound she received. "You need to be more careful." 

"Yeah?" Clary breathed out, trying to suck in a frantic breath without giving away just how turned on she was right now. "I mean, yeah, I do," she cleared her throat. 

"Come on," Isabelle said, reaching out to cup Clary's chin in her hand. "We both need to clean up." 

Clary nearly fell to a heap against the door when Izzy stepped away, heading towards the bathroom. She fought down a groan, clenching her eyes shut when the sound of a snap undoing caught her attention. She looked to Izzy, only to watch one of the leather straps keeping her dress in place, fall to the floor. She froze, staring at it. The other strap fell to the floor shortly after, and in a brief rustle of fabric, Isabelle’s blood soaked dress joined them on the floor. 

" _Fuck,_ " Clary breathed, her eyes catching on the one thing Isabelle was left wearing, a thigh holster, carefully cradling a dagger against her outer thigh. Then Izzy turned to her, eyes bright and eager and Clary's heart stuttered to a stop. 

Izzy smirked and lifted her chin. "Maybe if you ask nicely." 

She was never going to breathe again. Izzy was naked. Looking at her. Thigh holster. Sex joke. "I, Izzy, I." Clary shook herself, trying to come to attention and cleared her throat. "I, uh. Huh?" 

Izzy hummed and strode towards Clary, reaching out to carefully undo the leather straps on her dress. "You heard me," she repeated, one strap falling, the next one almost immediately after. "If you ask _nicely._ " 

Clary swallowed, her mouth falling open as Isabelle leaned, in her eyes bright, unable to look away from her. "How nicely?" she whispered. 

"Guess you'll have to find out, won't you?" Izzy drawled, pulling back and heading for the shower. "But we both need to wash this blood off." 

Clary whimpered, leaning back against the door again, her whole body aching, her nipples hard and obvious in her dress, Isabelle standing in the room naked and staring at her. "Y-yeah," she managed. 

Izzy stopped in the doorway of her bathroom and raised both her eyebrows at Clary in challenge. "Joining me?" 

Clary's heart stuttered to a stop before it hiccuped into overtime as Isabelle disappeared into the bathroom. It took her a few precious seconds to slide her dress off before she was hurrying after her. "C-Coming!" 

Isabelle's laughter was loud and joyful. "Not yet you aren't." 

[ Art by SabyCat! ](https://sabylovescats.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
